Tears of Our Own
by marvelmaximoffs
Summary: Ivianna Prime. Emilia Alejandra Esquivel. Both involved with the Autobots, forced together as MECH re-emerges, allying themselves with Decepticons, creating a dangerous new war. New alliances are forged, old friends re-appear, and maybe, just maybe, romance can be found. Takes place after the series, yet the concluding movie does not occur. HIATUS!
1. Prologue

**This is a new story that I've had in my mind forever! Don't worry, this will not be replacing Katie Grace! Actually, that update should be coming soon...  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs. The cover was made by I am the Silver Lining.**

* * *

It was the peak of Cybertron's Golden Age. It wasn't uncommon to see family units walking down the streets of Iacon. However, this particular family was odd. The femme had a silver body, with longs legs and a silver helm that had blue "hair" cascading in waves down her back. It was obvious she had a ground-based alternative mode due to the wheels behind her peddes. On the other servo, her sparkmate was a well-built red and blue seeker. He had audial fins on the sides of his helm, and a fin coming from the center of his forehelm. Large wings portruded from his back. Holding his sire's hand was a young mech, only about five or six voors old. The mechling had blue helm plating with fins much like his sire's. His chassis was red, though his legs were silver and blue.

This did not seem abnormal to mechs and femmes passing. What was unusual was the sparking situated on her carrier's hip. The young femme was mainly different shades of blue, with some silver accenting. A small white fin extended from her forehelm and ended a few Cybertronian inches above her helm. She had light blue cables-much like hair-framing her face. A white collar marked the transition from her neck cables to her chassis. None of this surprised the bots passing by. What had them gaping was the pair of silver wings on her back. Seekers were uncommon. However, seeker _femmes_ were so rare they were virtually non-existent.

The sparklings' creators were Graceblade and Maurader. They had to idea that their sparklings, Orion and Iris Pax, would one cycle be known across the galaxy as Optimus and Ivianna Prime.


	2. Chapter One

**Okay! Let's get this show on the road with chapter one! And sorry for all the chapter notices and everything. I just realized that the Prologue was called chapter one so I had to delete that and put in the title as prologue and blah blah blah.**

* * *

"By the AllSpark!"

That one sentence startled everyone in the Autobot's Earth base. Arcee, who was visiting from Cybertron, stepped up next to Ratchet at his computer. The medic slammed his fist into the holographic keyboards. Raf and Miko winced from their spots on his shoulder plating.

"What in the name of Primus is going on out there?!" yelled Fowler. He stormed out of his office, obviously irritated. Jack shook his head from the couch, where he sat watching TV.

"That is what I'm trying to find out," said Ratchet. He glanced over to Fowler. "Did you just say 'what in the name of Primus'?" The government agent ignored him and pointed to the large computer screen.

"What is that?" he said. On the screen was a single life signal with a small squad of what could only be Decepticons closing in around the signal.

"Seems to be a few Decepticon bogies," explained Arcee. "Not too uncommon, but an Autobot life signal on Earth is odd. Most remaining bots are going to Cybertron."

Ratchet pressed a few buttons to open a communications (comm) link with the Autobot that had appeared on Earth.

"This is Autobot Outpost Omega Two," the medic said. "Please identify yourself."

Blaster fire could be heard in the background as the 'Bot replied. " _Seriously, Ratchet? Now is_ not _the time for formality! These Eradicons have been chasing me halfway across the galaxy_!" The voice obviously belonged to a femme it was soft, though seemed to hold eons of knowledge. And it was oh-so-familiar to the two Autobots in the room. Ratchet froze suddenly. Miko and Raf lost their balance and nearly fell off of his shoulder plating. Arcee placed one servo against her helm and the other against Ratchet's computer console, suddenly dizzy.

"Arcee!" cried Jack.

"Ratchet!" yelled Fowler. "Talk to me doc!"

The Autobot medic ignored the agent and turned to Arcee. "Go sit down. I'm going to contact Optimus."

* * *

It was about noon on Cybertron when they got to comm from Ratchet. All the Autobots that were there crowded around the large computer console. The list included the Autobots that had went to Earth, plus Jazz, Ironhide, Chromia, and Drift.

" _Optimus?_ " said Ratchet. " _Ultra Magnus? Is_ anyone _there?!_ "

Optimus pressed a button on the holo-keyboard. "I am here, Ratchet. What is the problem?" He could hear the uncertainty in his old friend's voice when the reply came.

"I believe a bot of... _importance_ has appeared on Earth. However, backup is required."

"I'll be there immediately." With that, Optimus terminated the link. He turned to the others.

"Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Wheeljack will come with me. Ultra Magnus is in charge until I return." A swirling green and blue vortex appeared as the Space Bridge was activated. Optimus's small squad walked through, uncertain as to what was awaiting them.

* * *

Ratchet looked up expectantly as the Space Bridge portal appeared in the base. Miko and Raf jumped off of Ratchet's servo and ran to their guardians, large grins on their faces. Fowler gave a slight nod to Optimus, which the Prime respectfully returned. His optic ridges furrowed when he saw a distressed Jack next to a shaken Arcee. Miko and Raf stepped away from their guardians as Ratchet began to speak.

"No time to explain," said the medic. "She needs backup immediately." He opened a Ground Bridge and shooed his comrades through it.

Their surroundings switched from the familiar base to gray, rocky cliffs. At first the four Autobots were confused, not seeing any sign of Cybertronian life. Not more than a nano-click later, the sound of jet engines met their audio receptors. Bumblebee and Optimus quickly activated their canons. Wheeljack's battle mask slid into place as he pulled his twin swords from their sheaths on his back. Bulkhead's servo transformed to his favorite wrecking ball.

"Watch your sixes!" yelled a voice from above. The Autobots looked up to see a blue and silver jet flying above them. The jet transformed into a Seeker femme. Optimus gasped. She was many voors older than the femmeling in the holographic photo on his desk, but it still seemed to be her. The Prime's suspicions were confirmed when the femme turned around. Though she had acquired a battle mask, he recognized the familiar faceplates.

"I-Ivianna?" he stuttered. The others glanced to each other. Optimus never stuttered, so this could be either a good thing or a bad thing.

"Hello!" said the femme, Ivianna. She gave a small wave.

The sound of metal against rock caused Ivianna to freeze. With a sigh, she turned around to face the Eradicons behind her. She took her Energon pistol from the brown, leather holster on her hip. With the skill of a sniper, she was able to hit each Eradicon with an Energon blast in five nano-clicks flat. One struggled to get up. Ivianna attempted to shoot at him, only to have her pistol run out of ammunition. Swiftly, she put it back in its holster.

"Scrap," she said. "Hey, Wrecker, I need to borrow a sword." Wheeljack tossed her one of his swords. The femme whirled around and quickly used it to stab the only standing Eradicon through the spark. She tossed it back to an awe-struck Wheeljack. "Thanks."

"Who _are_ you?" asked Bumblebee.

"Ivianna Prime," said Ivianna. "Nice to meet you."


	3. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers Prime or any of its characters. I do own the plot and Ivianna.**

 **Note: Chapters are going to be short like this one people, just saying!**

* * *

Laughter fill the base as Ivianna played with the humans. Miko was poking her pedde, asking question after question, all of which were answered. Jack and Raf were leaning against the wall, explaining various human concepts that Miko used in her questions. Bulkhead was with them as well, occasionally making a joke. Ivianna fell over suddenly, shrieking with laughter. The group saw the cause when Rafael was found crawling over one of her wings.

"Rafael, please, stop, that tickles!" said Ivianna. Raf stopped moving, looking as if he was a statue. Ivianna let him crawl onto her servo before she sat up. The Prime noticed him squinting up at her. "What is wrong, little one?"

"I lost my glasses," explained Raf. "I can't see without them." Ivianna looked around before cautiously picking up a pair of red glasses. She handed them to Raf, who immediately put them on. "Thanks!" The group continued to play as they were before.

Meanwhile, all the other Autobots, plus Agent Fowler, stood off to the side, having their own conversation. Ratchet had his optic ridges furrowed, obviously confused. Next to him was a giddy Bumblebee. Standing at the head of the group was Optimus, Wheeljack, and Arcee. Though he wasn't thrilled by the idea, Agent Fowler stood in Optimus' servo so he was level with the others. Everyone spoke in whispers, so they wouldn't alert the others of their conversation.

"Are you sure that it is really Ivianna that we have found?" asked Ratchet. He motioned to the younger Prime. "She's acting like a child, like Bumblebee!"

"Hey!" protested the former scout. "I'm not a child! Though, I have to agree with Ratchet."

Optimus vented heavily. "I cannot disagree. However, Ivianna was young when she became a Prime. She had missed the opportunity to do many things because she had to be a leader of a war. It is better that she is able to do this now rather than never."

Arcee raised her servo slightly. "With all due respect, Optimus, do we really need another 'young bot'? There is still a _lot_ of Decepticon activity, not to mention rumors of MECH getting back together."

"Ivianna will be the warrior she is when we need her to be."

"Uh, Optimus?" said Fowler. "How old was Ivianna when she became a Prime, and how old is she now?"

"She was sixteen voors-Cybertronian years-old when she became a Prime, and is twenty six voors old now."

The conversation was interrupted by a loud wail from Ratchet's computer. Said medic quickly went over to it, trying to find what the problem was. A single green dot appeared on the screen, with "MECH" written on it.

"Decepticons?" asked Ivianna as she came over.

Ratchet shook his head. "MECH." Ivianna's face darkened as she remembered what she was told about the "human Decepticons".

A heavy silence filled the large area. Ivianna turned to the group, no longer the "young femme" everyone had seen.

"Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Optimus will be coming with me," she said. "Wheeljack, be on standby in case we need you. From what everyone has told me, MECH is just as dangerous as the 'Cons. Ratchet, Rafael, keep your audio receptors open in case your technological skills are needed." The Prime moved in front of the GroundBridge. Her team stood behind her. Ratchet pulled the lever that activated the Bridge. "Autobots, roll you!" The humans watched in awe as Ivianna transformed into a jet, while the others "collapsed" into their ground-based vehicular modes below. With the roar of various engines coming to life, the Autobots went through the GroundBridge. Mere seconds later, Ratchet's computer beeped again.

"What in the name of Primus above?" muttered Ratchet. Multiple life signals appeared with the MECH signal. "What is going on?"

* * *

 _ **NEXT TIME ON "TEARS OF OUR OWN":**_ **  
*shows a group of MECH agents, techno-organics, and 'Cons*  
Bee: Techno-organics, and 'Cons, and humans, oh my!  
*shows Ivianna and Optimus back-to-back while firing at Vehicons*  
Ivianna: Deja Vu, much?  
*shows Bulkhead unconscious and Arcee being dragged away*  
Wheeljack: Arcee!  
*shows Arcee in chains*  
Bulkhead: I'm itching to kick some tailpipe.  
** _ **ONLY ON FANFICTION**_ **  
Ratchet: Arcee is where?!**


End file.
